Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum guide roll apparatus and method for guiding a web between an upstream dryer and a downstream dryer of a dryer section. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vacuum guide roll in which the vacuum is supplied via a housing rather than through a support journal.